By Choice
by GreatOnly
Summary: Edward and Jacob are happy together. But what awaits them in the future. future mpreg, MxM, Bella-bashing, Dom(Ed) Sub(Jake) I don't own any thing except for the OCs. Everything is owned by Stephenie Meyer. NO FOR 16 and under.
1. Beginning

Author's Note:Jacob is wolf. The Cullen's and the wolves get along. Edward is top Jacob is the bottom. Also vampires can have children, the children can later decided to stop aging when want. Also Edward, Alice, Emmett are the birthchildren of Carlisle and Esme. Male wolves that have male mates can get pregnant. So Enjoy *_*

Happiness

Jacob stirred in his sleep. Yet again it had been the same nightmare, Edward leaving him for that chick 'Bella'. He hated that name since 1st grade. Edward sensed his lover's fear. "Jake, baby are you alright ." Edward whispered, "mmmhmmm. I'm alright Edward go back to sleep." Jacob sniffled. "Oh baby! Its okay I love you I'll never leave you for her. Okay?" Edward said as he held Jacob by the waist. "I know you Eddy. Goodnight." Jacob said as he kissed Edward's cheek. He went back to sleep and enjoyed his beautiful dream of him and Edward with a cute set of twins. Edward smiled at his husband's dream now how would he tell him Bella was coming to Forks again.

Later in the morning

Jacob POV

I slipped out of Edward's hold without waking him. Took a shower, brushed my teeth, and did my hair. Yep always preparing for work. It's not that I didn't love my work it was just I had to get up at 6am. Teaching is a great job and pays well, and I only teach kindergarten class. I heard the dragging footsteps of Edward as I spit into the sink. He walk into the bathroom and put his arms around my waist. "Good morning beautiful." He sai as he kissed my cheek. "Morning handsome, now let me go I going to be late." I told the vampire, but he didn't budge until I grinded all up on him. "Jake you should do things like that unless you want to limp for a while." he whispered huskily into my ear. Finally I managed to pry him from me. I quickly kissed him and said good bye."Bye Jake I love you!" he yelled as I drive off in his Volvo.

I grinned as I walked into my classroom. 'My Babies' I thought as they greeted me with hugs. Suddenly I smelt a scent I haven't smelled in along time, I turn to the source and there stood Bella fucking Swan.

Author's note

Sorry for making this chapter so little but way more surprises will come in later chapters. Plz no flames but give me feedback

Love You All 3


	2. Surprise

Author's Note

Author's Note:Jacob is wolf. The Cullen's and the wolves get along. Edward is top Jacob is the bottom. Also vampires can have children, the children can later decided to stop aging when want. Also Edward, Alice, Emmett are the birth children of Carlisle and Esme. Male wolves that have male mates can get pregnant. So Enjoy *_*-

Bella Pov

Jacob seemed surprise to see me. He started seething as he told his class to talk to the assistant teacher. "What the fuck are you doing here Swan!" he whispered yelled as he stood closer. "Man you still stink." I said as I wrinkled my nose, shape shifter smell like wet dog ugh. "You don't smell great yourself, now as I said before what the fuck are you doing here." he asked angrily. "Well you should know or has Edward not told you?" I asked evilly already knowing he had not, I knew coming here first would be good for my plan to get my 'mate' back.

Jacob Pov

'Edward knew this bitch was coming to Forks' I thought, just then Alice walked into the school seemingly searching for me. "Jake don't listen to her she is trying you." she said as she walk to us. "Hello Bitch oops I mean Alice how are you?" Bella asked her as she glared at her. Alice was the third person to hate Bella, second was Rosalie, and first was definitely me. "Bella I think you should leave. The trash can is outside." Alice said and with that Bella walked out of the school earning looks of lust from the male teachers and staff. "Thanks Alice, but I'm still going to kick your brother's ass. Do you know why he didn't tell me 'it' was coming." I said as I pointed to were 'the bitch' just walked. Suddenly my assistant teacher Chris tells me one of the kids feels sick. "Alice please go talk to Edward and warn him of the hell I'm going to raise." I said as I hugged her goodbye. "I gotcha Jake." she said as she skipped out the door. I went back into my class and helped a fat kid who ate 5 crayons and feels sick.

8 hours later, I finally swipe out, as I walk toward the door Mike the Gym teacher calls me. "Hey baby, you're looking as hot as ever." He said getting closer. "Mike leave me the fuck alone or I will have my husband beat the shit out of you." I growl at him, he always tries to flirt with me even in high school, once Edward beat the shit out off him for touching my ass in the shower after gym. Now that this prick works at the same school as me I have to tolerate his stupid antics. "Oh come on baby he doesn't have to know it would be just between you and me." he said, just as Emmett came into the office. "What the hell did you just says to my lil brother." He asked Mike highly pissed, if looks could kil Mike would be dead."Nothing dude. See you later gorgeous." Mike said as he left the office. I ran to Emmett "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" I said as I hugged him. "No problem Jake. I was so going to kill that little bastard." He said looking at the door. "Did Edward send you? I'm still pissed at him." I pouted, if Edward thought he wasn't in for a good bitching he had another thing coming. "No he sent me here to make sure your safe and to say sorry." Emmett said looking amused with me. "Take me home lackey." I said trying to act conceded only to get a laugh from Emmett. "You think I driving that pussy Volvo. Hell no your driving." Emmett said trying to sound affened.

After and comfortable silence on are way to me and Edward's cottage. Emmett told me Edward was at the mansion. 'The bastard wanted to play the safe game' I thought, he knew i wouldn't bitch around Esme because I love and respect her too much. " Jacob I know that look on your face what are you thinking?" Emmett asked. "Your brother will have no sex with me for a week." I said, I felt that was as long as I could last without sex. "Really a full, 7 day, week. You can't hold out that long." Emmett stated matter-of-factly

Author's Note

Sorry again for short chappy. Also tell me what you think about this creepy Mike idea it just came to me.


	3. New Problems?

Author's Note:Jacob is wolf. The Cullen's and the wolves get along. Edward is top Jacob is the bottom. Also vampires can have children, the children can later decided to stop aging when want. Also Edward, Alice, Emmett are the birthchildren of Carlisle and Esme. Male wolves that have male mates can get pregnant. So Enjoy *_*

To answer the question of lytebrytehybrid88, yes she is a vampire and I can't answer your others yet. :)

Edward Pov

'Shit' I thought as I heard a car pull up to the Mansion. I knew Jake was going to nag me if we were at home so I came here. I stood up from the piano as the door opened and Jake and Emmett stepped in. "Hello Jake, how are you." Esme said as she ran to hug him. "Hey mom, do you know were Edward is?" he asked, already knowing were I was. "Oh honey he is in the living room, well I have to go to the shelter to help the kids." Esme said walking out the door. Damn I forgot she volunteered at the children's shelter on Mondays. "Ok bye Esme." Jake said, he had his mental block up so this was going to be long. "Oh this is going to good." Emmett said as he sat on the couch. "Damn traitor." I whispered to him. Jake walked into the living room and sat in his favorite arm-chair. "So I don't get a hello kiss." I said trying to lighten his mood. "Swing and a miss." Emmett said as he pretended to hit a baseball. "Shut up Emmett." I told him, still Jake hadn't spoken and that was bad. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that** bitch** was coming here!" Jake screamed at me, I was silent and Emmett flinched a little. "Jake I" tried to say but was cut off. "Shut your damn mouth Edward. The bitch came to my job and said you knew she was coming. Why on fucking earth are you still communicating with the** bitch** that tried to one kill me, two destroy you and your family, and three tried to break us up. Tell me." Jacob said with sadness and pain in his voice.

Jake Pov

"Jacob I love you. I wasn't communicating with Bella I was reading her mind. She is apart of the Volturi Guard now. I wouldn't allow you to get hurt by her again. We can't let her get to us Jacob. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you." Edward said looking straight into my eyes. "I accept your apology but you still are on sex punishment." I said letting my mental block down. "Yet again little brother swing and a miss." Emmett said to lighten the mood. "Jake a week! I can't survive a week without sex! I will die!" Edward begged over dramatically. Suddenly the door open and in came Alice and Rosalie with a lot of shopping bags. "Hey boys, as far as we heard Edward fucked up and is on sex punishment along with Emmett." Rosalie said as she walked up the stairs. "What did I do?" Emmett said as he ran after her up the stairs. "I don't know, but I'm sure it will be fun for you while you watch me put on lingerie." Rose sang. "See look at what you did Edward! I'm going to be blue balled." Emmett said glaring at Edward. "At least you're not alone." Edward grumbled. I took out my phone to see that Sam texted me that there was a pack meeting in an hour. "Go on Jake I'll met you at home." He said walking back to the piano. Before I left I kissed him and walked out the door. I felt his eyes on me as I disappeared in the trees.

As soon as I shifted I heard Seth. 'Hey Seth' I thought to my best friend. 'Hey Jake, do you know why we are having a pack meeting at 10 o'clock at night.' he thought to me. 'No clue.', soon we meet up at Sam and Emily's house. We shifted back and walk into the house. We walked in and greeted Embry,Emily, and Leah. "Hush." they all whispered in unison. "Jackson is sleeping." Emily said as she pointed at the blue crib were her and Sam's son lay. "Sorry, where is Sam?" I questioned, looking around. "He went to get the rest, and Seth were is your boyfriend." Leah said talking about Paul. "He is still at work, and he gets off in about 20 minutes." Seth said, Seth didn't know but Paul only got another job because he was going to propose to Seth soon. Just then Sam,Jared,Quil,Brady, and Collin came in to the house. And like Seth said 20 minutes later Paul came in looking tired. "Okay now I have 2 important announcements to make. First..." he glanced at Emily "me and Em are having another baby!" He said taking her in his arms kissing her. We all quietly congratulated them. "Alright now the serious business. The Swan girl is back." He said. Everyone turned to look at me. "Excuse my french Emily, but I saw the bitch already. She came to my job." I said slowly trying to control my emotions. "I'll talk to Carlisle to see if he knows why she is here." Sam said reaching for his phone. "Edward already said she works for the Volturi." I said looking at the floor. "The Volturi are those vampires make up the laws for vampires right?" Sam asked me curiously. I nodded, "Alright meeting over everyone can leave." Sam said but before any one could move. Paul got down on one knee in front of Seth and pulled out a beautiful black box with a stunning ring. "Seth Clearwater will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?" Paul asked looking up at Seth. "Paul, before I answer I have something to tell you." Seth said with tears forming in his eyes. None of us expected what happened next.

Author's Note

Did you guys like my cliff hanger or what. Also I know I didn't do this earlier but here are the pairings

Edward/Jacob  
Emmett/Rosalie  
Jasper/Alice  
Carlisle/Esme  
Paul/Seth  
Embry/Leah  
Sam/Emily  
Quil/OC  
Jared/OC  
Brady/Collin

Thanks Everyone I Love You Guys! 3


	4. Unexpected or Not?

Author's Note:Jacob is wolf. The Cullen's and the wolves get along. Edward is top Jacob is the bottom. Also vampires can have children, the children can later decided to stop aging when want. Also Edward, Alice, Emmett are the birthchildren of Carlisle and Esme. Male wolves that have male mates can get pregnant. So Enjoy *_*

Seth Pov

I knew Paul would hate me and wouldn't want me anymore. "I-I'm pr-pregnant." I said lowly as I tried to blink the salty tears away. Everyone gasped. I could help but mentally smirk, 'Just like in the movies' I thought. I was pulled from my thoughts as strong arms I knew to well engulfed me. "Seth its okay. Shhh is okay baby bro its okay." Jacob said as he held me as I cried, I remember finding out that I was in fact pregnant.

Flashback (Three Days Ago)

'I threw up again. Dammit this has happened for a month now. Thank goodness Paul was still at work, I still wondered why he'd been working two jobs. I when to the new Chrysler my mom had brought me for my 21st birthday. I hoped that the thing that it could be wasn't what was happening to me. I reached a 24-hour drug store and purchased the little box. the cashier looked at me and said better hope not. I nodded and drove home as fast as I could. Once inside I noticed a note on our bedroom door. 'Got called back sorry baby.' I read aloud, great that would be a disaster. I went into the bathroom and locked it behind me. I followed the instructions and waited, ten minutes later I read the test. I looked in horror it read a plus sign and pregnant.'

End of Flashback

Leah,Emily,and Jake pulled me from the floor and as we all sat on the couch. The rest of the guys ran off after Paul who had ran after he heard the news. and I wasn't surprised. "That bastard." Leah said as I laid my head on her. Emily got up and took Jackson into her bedroom, then came back. "Seth why didn't you tell us we are are your best friend." Emily said voice full with worry. "Yeah baby bro, you could have told me,Leah,Emily,Alice, or Rosalie." Jacob whispered rubbing soothing circles on my back. He was the best fake big brother anyone could ask for. We sat there silently, I was getting tired so I asked Jake to take me home. He agreed and carried me all the way home.

He stayed with me. I thought I had cried it all out, but yet again I found myself crying on Jake's shoulder."Why Jake? Why me? Paul doesn't want me anymore. He hates me and rejects me as an imprint. Worse what if he wants the baby dead. I can't kill my baby Jake I can't." I sobbed violently on him. I hadn't cried like this since my dad died."Seth, Paul is insane about you. He doesn't hate you will want to kill the baby he is just shocked." Jake told me quietly. then we heard the front door open and Paul came into the living room were we were. "Jake not to be rude, but can you leave and give us a moment." Paul asked Jake looking at the ground.

Jacob Pov

I was a little hesitant at first, remembered that Paul wouldn't dare hurt Seth."Paul I will personal come here and beat the hell out of you if there is so much as an out of place hair." I threaten him before turning back to Seth whispering goodbye and telling him to text me in the morning. i kissed his cheek, then glared at Paul and finally left. I knew he wasn't scared of my threats he was scared of Leah and Rosalie's wrath. See in middle school, Jasper and Rosalie Hale moved to Forks, with their mother Marie Hale. Me,Edward,Alice,Seth,Leah,Emily, and Emmett, befriended them and made the apart of are group. Of course **bitch** had a problem with them. At the time she and Edward were going out. Everybody in our group was very protective of Seth, especially me,Leah,Rosalie,and Emily. The guys said we mother him too much. Everyone had already knew I was gay and so was Seth. One time we all had been call to the gym teachers office inly to be locked inside by two homophobic bastards. Seth was 13 and in 7th grade and the rest of us were 14 in 8th grade. The pricks that lock us down there weren't fully homophobic.

Jazz finally picked the lock. And we ran into the showers seeing a naked Seth in the arms of Paul unconscious .I ran over and grabbed Seth from him.I barely made it before Leah,Rosalie, and Emily were attacking Paul.

Flashback (in middle school)

"You bastard stay away from my little brother!" Leah said smacking Paul square in the face. "Leah calm down it wasn't him." Edward said prying her off Paul."Seth, wake up bro." I said nudging him, reluctantly he woke up."Jake I was almost raped." Seth cried, we all stared at him in shock. "Let me go." Paul said struggling in Emmett's hold,"It doesn't make any difference,why was he holding Seth. Last time I check Edward doesn't go holding a naked Jacob." Emily argued, as I blush avoiding Edward's eyes. At that time everyone had known I liked Edward even Bella, he just didn't know. Bella looked smug at me, then kissed Edward full on the lips.I turned my attention back to Seth.(Author's Note-They already know about vampires and shapeshifters).

"I...He...is my imprint. I imprinted on him."Paul whispered. Everyone turn and looked at him and once Seth looked in Paul's eyes, I knew he had imprinted back.

End of Flashback

That day Paul had became apart of are group. We found out what happened to the guys, Paul nearly killed them, they were inthe hosptial for two hole months. I hadn't noticed I reached our cottage. Thinking about Edward and** bitch** had upset me.'What if Edward had chosen her over me. What would I do. I loved way before I imprinted on him.' I thought walking into the cottage with teary eyes."Don't ever say that Jacob I love you." Edward said grabbing me around the waist."And I'm going to show you how much you are mine." He whispered huskily into my ear."E...Edward." I whimpered, instantly I wrapped my legs around his carried me to our bedroom."Mine." he growled in my ear as he laid me down. I looked at the bulge in his pants, it looked like the pants would rip at any second, I could feel myself growing harder and harder. Edward kissed me hard as he straddled me.

Normal Pov

Edward continued to kiss Jacob, the he attacked his neck, grazing his fangs over the pulse."Edward please." Jacob moaned."In time my love." Edward whispered as he started to pull his shirt off. Jacob looked and moaned again like a bitch in heat, he loved Edward six pack and happy trail."Like what you see?" Edward said flexing and rippling his muscles. Soon Edward got both of their clothes off. He began to suck on Jacob's meaty nipples, trailing down with his tonge each ab. He stops at Jake's waist line. He held Jacob legs steadily and blows hot air on the inter parts of his thighs, avoiding the rock hard cock in front of him."Edward...please...stop...teasing."Jacob gasps between moans."Well since you asked so nicely."Edward said as he grasped the erection."Ohhhh!"Jacob moaned loudly. Edward chuckled and began to got to work."Don't stop! I comiinggggggggg!" Jacob yelled as the violent orgasm burst through him, Edward swallowed it all without missing a drop. He let Jacob come down from his high before, reaching into the nightstand getting the lube. Popping the cap and putting a generous amount on his fingers. Since Jacob had shifter healing he would be an eternal virgin. Edward thrusted a finger inside Jacob's hole."Edward ugh." Jacob whined. Once he was fully stretched Edward lubed himself up."Ok Jake tell me if you need me to pull out or stop." Edward told Jacob,"Alright."Jacob breathed. Edward push his head inside the tight heat, he groan while Jacob moaned."I'm ready." Jacob whispered, Edward thrusted in groaning."More,Harder,Deeper, EDWARD!"Jacob screamed as he was rammed with vampire quick feelt that tingling sensation, he knew he wouldn't last long."Jake come for me baby." Edward groaned, and with that said he grabbed Jacob and began pumping with the speed of his thrust."AHHHH EDWARD!"Jacob yelled as yet another orgasm split through him,"JACOB!" Edward yelled as he came.

As they were it their orgasmic highs the didn't see or smell the blood-red eyes fulled with rage or what just happen to the that would drastically change everyone's lives.

Author's Note  
Hello Guys! Did you like it? And it was my first sex scene Give me your thoughts. Bye 3


	5. Someone New

Author's Note:Jacob is wolf. The Cullen's and the wolves get along. Edward is top Jacob is the bottom. Also vampires can have children, the children can later decided to stop aging when want. Also Edward, Alice, Emmett are the birthchildren of Carlisle and Esme. Male wolves that have male mates can get pregnant. So Enjoy *_*

Thank you peeps for your support I felt so nervous about the last chapter! Also this Bella has multiple gifts. So enjoy again!  
Bella's Gifts-Shield,Can see relationships and severe them except for mates or parents/children,Human mind control.

Bella Pov

I watched as my mate had sex with other and ran before they noticed me. My mate was mine and no one could have him. Then I ran over the Canadian border.

Seth Pov (Right after Jacob left)

Paul just stood there after Jake left and my patients was growing thin."Paul can you reject me and get it over already! I want to get it over with." I cried, I couldn't stand it Paul leaving me."What? You think I'm leaving you." Paul broke from his silence and knelt in front of me,"Seth I didn't leave because I didn't love you or I didn't want the baby. I just want...to be a better father than mine was to me. I feel like the universe is waiting to take you from me if I make one wrong move. I'm sorry baby, I shouldn't have run off like I did. Can you forgive me?" Paul explained looking straight into my eyes, I could feel the love radiating from him,"Oh Paul I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and yes I forgive you if you forgive me." I croaked. Paul got up sat down next to me and pulled me into his chest."So lets do this again. Seth will you marry me?" Paul whispered seductively,'Oh no! He's in the sex mood.' I thought."Yes Paul I will marry you under one circumstance, I get to ride you and you can't have any control." I giggle like a school girl."Seth! You can't be serious." Paul whined.

"Well mister Lahote we'll be not married for a while." I teased knowing Paul would break."Okay fine you can do it." Paul said pouting,"Then yes. I would love to be Seth Lahote." I said hugging him."Well where would you like to go now?" Paul whispered huskily in my ear,"To the bedroom please." I whispered back."Well what would you like to do once there." He answered picking me up heading to our bedroom. He gently laid me down on the bed. I moan once he started to grind his hips into mine. He took me into a passionate kiss and I moan louder."Stop...wait...Paul!" I argued, he was trying to take control. I managed to flip us over."So you want to try and trick me huh. We'll just see how you like this." I said grinding my ass on his clothed erection."Seth please stop teasing." Paul groaned under me, I took the chance and attack his lips. I loved the taste of his lips, honey and cinnamon. I stopped my ministrations and slowly took off my shirt, Paul groan and bucked his hips. Then I pulled off his shirt, admiring the 8-pack hard abs. i started to lick each one, then blow on each one in a cool breath.

I finally reached his pants, I looked up at him, his eyes were slightly parted and his breath was ragged."Seth please." he begged, it was so sexy when he begged. I took off the rest of my clothes and his too. His 10 inch cock right in front of my face. I licked along the base and tip. Paul tried to buck, but my hands were firmly on his thighs preventing him."Come on baby! Please stop teasing." Paul groaned loudly. Finally I took him in my mouth and suck hard. I hallowed my cheek to increase suction, Paul was groaning and moaning like crazy. Then when I felt it was time I stopped,"Why the fuck did you stop!?" Paul growled, I hit his chest playfully. "You must wait Paul or would you like me to stop." I threaten. He grumbled an apology, which was shitty but wouldn't get any better. I aided his cock with my hole and lowered myself, the pain was excruciating pain as the head popped in. I waited until I was ready and started up again. Paul groaned more and more."Seth baby, I'm close!" Paul moaned, I started matching his thrust. I can feel myself about to cum."Paul!" I scream releasing on both our stomachs."Seth!" He finally groan, as he came inside me. I love the way we lay there in our after-glow.

Jacob pov

I woke up sore as hell. 'Damn! Edward was rough.' I thought as I got up. "I love seeing that ass morning. Mine all mine." Edward hummed from the bed. "What happened to sex punishment Jake?" he chuckled as he got up. "You won this round Edward but I will win the next." I said leaving the room to do my morning ministrations. After breakfast I felt extremely nausous. Edward had left and said he was going to the mansion. I was watching Dogs 101 on animal planet (Ironic right) when I felt like I was going to puke so I dashed to the bathroom to the toliet god. After about 5 minutes, I stopped and flushed, the I rinsed my mouth. 'I need to call Carlisle, because puking for a shifter is bad.' I thought as I grabbed my phone. About 3 rings later Edward answered, "Baby, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Well I just puke my guts out and I think I need to see Carlisle." I responded. The phone went dead and the front door slammed open. A bulky dude stared at me with a smile. "Who the hell are you!?" I shout getting into a defense crouch. "You hotter than I thought." he said licking his lips and lunging for me. I tried to shift, but my wolf wasn't responding. The guy grabbed me and licked my neck. "Your going to be a good mate." he said, as I blacked out.

Author's Note

OMG! Hey guys I know its been like a month, but I'm still here. It took m a while but I forced this chapter to come out but enjoy.


	6. Author's Note Sorry

Author's Note

I sort of have been on writer's block and I just got a new idea for a story called Bella's Little Brother. If you want a preview leave it in the reviews

Love you guys and sry for the waiting and things. So enjoy always 3


End file.
